


Шоколад и бренди

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: Маленькая зарисовка о Тони Форратьере и Артуре Форвилле в подарок ко дню рождения Etel Bogen <3
Relationships: Антоний Форратьер/Артур Форвилль
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Шоколад и бренди

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etel_Bogen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etel_Bogen/gifts).



_2830 год_

Горы на горизонте были похожи на выцветшую голографическую открытку — воздушные, эфемерные, тающие в дымке. Предгорья же вокруг напоминали мохнатую шкуру неведомого зверя, уснувшего много веков назад под ласковыми руками терраформистов. Ярко-зеленые склоны поглаживал огромной ладонью ветер; ползли, обгоняя друг друга, темные тени облаков.

Тони зажмурился, подставляя лицо весеннему солнцу, и улыбнулся.

— Ты выглядишь непристойно счастливым, — голос Форвилля, как и всегда, был теплым и слегка насмешливым. — Ты поджег ВИШ? Запустил своих коней пастись в сатрап-губернаторский сад? Уговорил Пьера переписать на тебя все активы?

Тони расхохотался и ткнул Форвилля в плечо, чуть не уронив их обоих с обрыва.

— Полагаешь, это все поводы для радости, которые могут у меня быть?

Форвилль покачал головой и попробовал еще:

— Тебя приняли в партизаны? Доно привел домой не цета, а приличного барраярца? Ты нассал в чай генералу СБ?

— В день, когда Доно приведет домой приличного барраярца, я напьюсь в стельку, — Тони мечтательно вздохнул.

— То есть это будет совершенно обычный для тебя день, — Форвилль ухмыльнулся.

Форратьер показал ему неприличный жест и снова отвернулся к горам, вдохнул полной грудью пахнущий смолой воздух.

— Сегодня такой день, как будто совсем скоро произойдет что-то хорошее, — сказал он, улыбаясь. — Кстати, а вот и оно.

Он достал из сумки деревянную коробку и протянул ее Форвиллю.

— Лорд Форвилль, по случаю вашего двадцатипятилетия и официального перехода в категорию «этих старпёров» позвольте вручить вам этот скромный дар и мои наилучшие пожелания не сдохнуть от скуки в сраном цетском Департаменте развития!

Стараясь не ржать, он поклонился.

— С радостью принимаю ваш дар и поздравления, лорд Антоний. Не думал, что вы помните о таком ничтожном поводе для празднования, как мой день рождения, особенно когда у вас каждый день — повод, — с ответным поклоном Форвилль принял коробку. Внутри была бутылка бренди и с десяток разных шоколадок.

На лице Форвилля появилась улыбка — такая мягкая и ностальгическая, что Тони не выдержал и отвернулся; чтобы занять себя, спихнул ногой камешек с обрыва.

— Иногда я думаю, — Форвилль с характерным звуком вытащил пробку из бутылки и отхлебнул прямо из горла, — что мы будем жить вечно. Полетим к дальним звездам, побываем на других планетах...

Тони принял у него бутылку и тоже сделал глоток. Бренди обожгло рот и приятным теплом растеклось по венам.

— Конечно, — ядовито откликнулся он. — В твоих мокрых снах. Так тебя куда-то и выпустили цеты!

Форвилль улыбнулся, глядя вдаль, туда, где на линии горизонта терялись в дымке Дендарийские горы, и покачал головой:

— Кто знает, Тони, кто знает. Лично я чувствую, что скоро все изменится — и что нас ждут великие дела.

Тони презрительно фыркнул, но тоже посмотрел на горы.

Сияло солнце, лес под ветром менял цвет от бирюзового до салатового, пахло смолой и далеким дымом. Все было безмятежно, светло, мечтательно и полно надежды.

Они уселись на нагретые солнцем камни и стали есть шоколад.


End file.
